The Pumpkins
by Ruby89
Summary: Lily and her friends are the official outcasts of the school.The moment James sets his eye on Lily the whole world seems to turn upside down. Chaos, troubles, pranks and bets follow around… but in the end, true love and friendship conquer them all. JL AU
1. The Pumpkins

**Summery: Lily and her friends are the outcasts that no one knows about. The moment James sets his eye on Lily; the whole world seems to turn upside down. Chaos, troubles, pranks and bets follow around… but in the end of it, true love and friendship conquer it all…AU**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter. Not now, nor ever.

* * *

**

The Pumpkins

By: Ruby89

Chapter one

Jane Wayrock pulled her luggage after her in search for an empty compartment. She sighed when the next one was full and continued down the train. It was her first day at Hogwarts and all she felt was a great urge to drop everything on the floor and burst in tears.

She was 16, and was a happy teenager before her family moved to England and signed her to attend Hogwarts. She liked her old magical school, but her parents insisted on giving her the highest education possible.

She was tired, cranky and miserable. Why on earth there wasn't a single empty compartment on the whole bloody train?

After checking another few compartments, she found an empty one who it's only occupant was a girl who sat crossed-legged on the seat. Joan sighed in relief and opened the door "mind if I'll sit here? The rest are full"

"Go ahead" the girl answered calmly.

Jane pushed her trunk forward and fell exhausted on the seat in front of the girl. She turned to apologize for interrupting her when her jaw dropped in surprise.

The girl was sitting cross-legged and barefoot, her hands resting lightly on her knees. She had a long black hair which reached her waist and fell down like a waterfall. Large black glasses covered nearly half her face. Jane couldn't see the color of her eyes because her eyes were closed. But the thing that shocked her was the fact that the girl was _floating_ five inches above her seat.

"How do you do that?" Jane asked in awe.

The girl opened her eyes to look at her, and Jane noticed a pair of grey eyes which looked ten times bigger because of the glasses. "Practice" the girl said only.

Well its official, Jane thought to herself when the silence was back in the compartment, the kids in this school are weird.

"What's your name?"

Jane blinked at the sudden question and it took her a few seconds before she answered "oh emm… my name is Jane Wayrock"

"Alama Gaylord" the girl stretched her hand forward and shook Jane's palm. She smiled slightly and asked with interest "you're new?"

"Yeah, my family moved four months ago to London"

"Must be tough, what year are you in?"

"Sixth"

"mmm. Same as my friends and I"

"Your friends?"

"Yes. If you'll stay long enough you might meet them" for some reason Jane thought she heard a skeptic note in Alama's voice, like she didn't believe that Jane will stay.

The door suddenly slammed open and both girls jumped in surprise. Alama fell back on her seat and slipped to the floor with a loud _thud_ "oomph". She stood back up and glared at the tall girl that entered the compartment "Charlie c'mon! I was just about to break my record!"

Charlie laughed and tried to close the door with her foot because her hands were full of food and candies. "Sorry Ali. It was quite difficult to walk with this pile without any one tries to steal a little" she threw the contest on an empty seat next to Jane and sat on the other side of it.

"Did you buy everything?" Alama asked eagerly, removing her glasses. Jane looked at her surprised. The cool, indifferent girl she talked to disappeared, and in her place took a different kind of person.

Alama licked her fingers that were sticky from chocolate "this is Jane" she motioned her head in Jane's direction "she's new"

"Really?" Charlie looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling "I'm Charlotte Tersanna. Want some?" she motioned towards the pile next to her.

Jane hesitated for a second before accepting the offer. She observed the two girls that chatted together while eating a chocolate frog. Charlie was a tall girl with warm chocolate eyes. Her short blond hair reached her shoulders and had red strikes in them. She wore old baggy clothes but seemed comfortable to sit in them.

"So" Charlie smiled "do you know anyone from here?"

"No, no one except you two"

"Make it three" another voice came.

"Sam!" Alama and Charlie called happily before they rushed to hug the girl who entered the compartment. She had light brown hair and deep black eyes. The first thing Jane noticed was her very fashionable cloths and haircut.

"Samantha Richards, at your service" the girl smiled at her revealing straight white teeth.

"Nice to meet you" Jane smiled back "I'm Jane"

"Well now that we're all acquainted…" Sam dropped her luggage with a sigh "Charlie? Help please?"

Charlie giggled softly and helped her to put it up. "Finally" Sam sighed in relief "you have any idea what kind of a morning I had? I broke three nails while trying to lift this blasted luggage. _Three_!"

Alama and Charlie exchanged amused glances. "horrible" agreed Charlie.

"You poor thing" Alama shook her head sympathetically.

Sam sent them both a disgusted look "oh I know you're laughing behind those angelic faces of yours. You won't fool me. But do you have any idea how much money I spent on a manicurist? Until I would be allowed to use magic legally, the fate of my nails is lying at the hands of a money-hungry rude woman who is unfortunately" she sighed "making my nails look _divine_"

The other girls burst in laughter. Sam glanced at the pile of food and her eyes widened in shock "Charlie! This is… how much you spent on that?"

"We decided to buy this while waiting for the rest of you" Alama explained.

"In other words" Charlie smiled at Sam and threw her a few candies "we were starving"

"Like I said before" Sam smiled happily and unwrapped the chocolate frogs "make it three"

"And four" a tired voice added.

"Lils!" the girls jumped up to hug the redheaded girl with two low tied pigtails who just entered.

"Freeze" Lily ordered and the three girls stopped in their tracks. Lily put her luggage on the floor and spread her arms "ok, you can hug me now" the other girls giggled and laughed as they gave her a group hug.

Lily dropped in her seat and leaned backwards with a sigh. She closed her eyes and stretched her hand in Jane's direction "Lily Evans"

"Jane Wayrock" Jane shook her hand with a curious gaze at the redhead. Between the floating girl, the tomboy and the rich one which the word 'money' was screaming in every aspect of her, Lily seemed to be the closest thing to posses an average behavior. That until Lily kicked her shoes off her feet, put her head on Alama's lap, leaned her long legs on the wall and started to rub her temples.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked "I was looking for you half an hour ago before the train started to move"

"Bathroom. Headache" than she covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Tough morning?" Alama stroked Lily's hair gently.

Lily sighed and opened her eyes "I received a very long lecture from my parents since the moment I opened my eyes till the moment I went through the barrier" she glanced sideway at the rest and narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Girl, what happened to your nails?"

"At last some compassion from one of you!" Sam sighed and leaned backwards "you don't want to know…"

"Trust me" Charlie rolled her eyes "you really don't. But c'mon, tell us what happened"

"They insisted on reminding me how much Transfiguration classes are very important for my future"

"Darling?" Sam raised her eyebrows "your parents are muggles, do they even know what Transfiguration classes _are_?"

"No, but unfortunately they do know the meaning of _failing the subject_" she said bitterly "our dear professor Minnie McGonagall sent them a latter, a much described one may I tell you, which included the details of all my previous exams and quizzes. And the cherry on the top of this whole business, was to tell them that if I won't pass the subject I won't be able to graduate"

"Now that's tough" Alama looked down at her friend.

"There's more" Lily mumbled.

"There's more?" Charlie looked at her worriedly "what else?"

"They wanted me to explain what the meaning of the grade T is" Lily sighed miserably.

"Well, that's not bad" Charlie smiled in encourage.

"My sister was in the room" Lily added dryly.

"Oooh, that's bad" Charlie sighed in understanding.

"Ouch" Sam squeezed Lily's hand sympathetically "you should have come straight to my house"

"So I'll encounter precious Veronica every morning?" Lily raised her eyebrows "no thanks. I prefer to stick with my own big sister" she turned her attention to Jane "in which house are you in?"

"Well" Jane was slightly taken aback that the conversation turned towards her direction "I've been sorted in the summer to Gryffindor"

The four girls exchanged glances "that means that you're with us" Charlie said finally.

"If you won't find someone to join to, you're welcome to join our club" Lily smiled at her.

"Club?"

"Yep" Sam smiled cheerfully at her "we're the proud outcasts of our year"

"Of the school" corrected her Alama.

"We are the people who don't belong to any other group simply because we don't want to" said Charlie

"The group that doesn't get along with popular kids" smiled Sam

"The group that no one knows about" said Alama

"And the ones that know us, simply consider us weird" added Charlie

"Because we don't give a damn about what other think of us and do what we truly like to do" commented Sam

"In other words" Lily smiled at her "we're the Pumpkins"

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it. It was a small idea that came in my mind and I thought it will be cute to write it down. so, leave me a review and tell me what you think! 

Cheers to all!

Ruby89


	2. Cat's mischief

Summery: Lily and her friends are the outcasts that no one knows about. The moment James sets his eye on Lily; the whole world seems to turn upside down. Chaos, troubles, pranks and bets follow around… but in the end of it, true love and friendship conquer it all…AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all. I mean it.

The Pumpkins

By: Ruby89

Chapter two

"The Pumpkins?"

"Yeah, the name is a little ridiculous, but we prefer it"

"Only because we were too lazy to think of a different one afterwards" smiled Charlie.

"I always thought that it's actually hilarious" Sam commented, digging for a pastel "you need to see the funny looks I receive when people ask me why do I like being an official outcast and I answer that you need to be a Pumpkin to understand it"

"Official?" Jane asked in surprise, "You mean everyone is treating you horrible and stuff?"

"No…" Alama said slowly "not exactly. It's kind of complicated"

"It depends on how you look at it," Lily said, "we're considered outcasts, but it's not like the rest are ignoring us. Some of us have bonds of friendship with other people. Like Sam for instance" she nodded towards her friend "she gives fashion advices to other girls so it's impossible not to know who she is"

"As the old saying says," Alama said in a misty voice, "we four complete each other. Hey!" she yelped when Charlie and Sam threw candies at her.

"As you might have guessed," giggled Lily "Alama is the brain in our group. In fact, I believe that without her we still be stuck in first year practicing how to pronounce _'Wingardium Leviosa'_"

Alama rolled her eyes "don't exaggerate. You weren't _that_ bad"

"Of course not" smirked Sam "we were _far_ worse"

Alama snorted and shook her head "well anyway" she said, "Lily over here is the artist among us"

"You paint?" Jane asked in interest.

"Nope" Lily shook her head "I sketch things. People, animals… you name it. And the last but not least, we've got Charlie. Who we all figured a long time ago, that the only reason she breaths at all is so she could play Quidditch"

Charlie laughed and shrugged helplessly "it's not my fault that I like it. I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser," she explained to Jane.

"But you are all considered outcasts, right?"

"Something like that" Alama answered thoughtfully "I mean, take me for example. The major people think that I'm a geek only because I receive O in every subject"

"Pure jealousy" Sam, Charlie and Lily said immediately.

Alama smiled at them in thanks and continued "and they think that Lily is… well…" she hesitated.

"Scary?" Lily offered with a smirk "I found early enough that people have some trouble dealing with my tamper"

"In a minor of speaking" snorted Sam "in our first year, she insulted and sent a sobbing sixth year to her room after the poor idiot had commented that Lily's red hair is ugly"

Lily shrugged "I'm an artist, and you know how sensible people say we are"

"And Charlie…" Alama blinked and then frowned in confusion "why exactly the girls think that you're an outcast?"

"Cloths, what else?" Charlie rolled her eyes "they're shocked that I actually don't care what I ware in the morning"

"I'm shocked more than they are, but I still consider you my best friend" remarked Sam and the gloomy look on Charlie's face vanished to be replaced with a mocking smile "and I love you despite the fact that I think that you're a fashion obsessed"

"Aww thanks" Sam hugged her tightly.

"And that leaves are dear friend Sam…."

Jane was curious to figure out why people considered Sam an outcast. By the way she acted and dressed Jane thought that she should be in one of the popular groups.

"Ah yes" Sam smiled bitterly "although the people are grateful for my help, they find it strange that I hang out with…" she glanced at her friends and smiled "such wonderful, interesting and unusual people"

Alama and Charlie snickered quietly and Lily waved her hand dramatically "please stop before you'll make me cry" she wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eyes to emphasize her words.

Sam giggled and continued "and considering the fact that my older sister-"

"The great and perfect Veronica" Lily muttered dryly.

"Is one of the most popular girls in seventh year" Sam rolled her eyes "you can't even start to _imagine_ the rumors that she's spreading about us"

"Complete bullshit" Lily shook her head.

"Only because of my _dear_ sister, the rest of the school consider us as the official outcasts"

_In the mean time…_

Veronica Richards leaned on a closed door in the corridor of the train and did what she was best at- seduce a guy.

The lucky person this time was the devilishly handsome Sirius Black. If Veronica play her cards right she'll be able to catch him in her trap. She could just imagine what it will add to her reputation if she'll become his first serious relationship instead of just a fling. Every girl knew that Sirius is the biggest womanizer in the school. Veronica was not one of those pathetic girls that clang to every movement Sirius did. She was beautiful and she knew how to use it. She will not fail to make him fall in love with her.

She smiled to herself and continued to chat with her friends and the Marauders. They talked in the corridor because there wasn't enough place inside one of the compartment.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and Daphne ran out of a compartment and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Veronica frowned at her.

"There was…" Daphne started, trembling from fear "some kind of a creature with yellow eyes that jumped from your bag"

"My bag?" Veronica stared confusedly. She opened the door and froze in her place. In the middle of the mass of shirts and skirts a black cat with one white spot around his left eye hissed at her.

"Damn" she cursed angrily.

"Is he yours?" Sirius glanced over her shoulder, seemingly amused.

"_No_" she said, furious of being humiliated in front of him "he belongs to my stupid little sister. His name is Piper or something. I was obliged to live with this _thing_ the whole summer. I have no idea what he did in my bag" the cat turned his yellow eyes to stare at Sirius and his hissing increased.

"Well, don't worry, I'll get him out" he offered when he saw that Veronica kept a distance from the cat. He entered the compartment and leaned foreword to grab the cat. The black cat stared at him and walked back slowly.

"Come here Piper" Sirius called gently "I won't hurt you"

The cat's big eyes narrowed before he sat down and stared at Sirius slyly. Sirius blinked in surprise when he saw the cat smiling up at him. Sirius hesitated for a second before he picked him in his arms.

"See" Sirius presented the cat to the crowd that surrounded him "the little fellow was just a bit scared". The smile the cat flashed at the horrified girls showed otherwise.

"Eww! What an ugly creature-"

"Yuk, just keep holding him away from me-"

"He most probably caries disease-"

"If my sister and her friends raises him" Veronica sneered and flipped her hair "than you can bet he is"

The cat's yellow eyes fixed on Veronica before jumping from Sirius' arms and landing on her hair. She shrieked and jumped in place trying to push him away while yelling "get him off! Get him off!"

Before anyone could do anything the cat jumped to the next head and in a few seconds the whole corridor was filled with shrieks and yells as the cat scratched anything around him and avoided being stumped on.

"What's going on?" someone called loudly.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled "catch that sleazy cat! Fast!"

James looked down and saw the black cat stopping in front of him and staring at him back. "I'll get him, don't worry" he said, pulling his wand out. He saw the cat smiling at him, as if he was skeptic that James could do that. James raised his wand and bellowed "_stupefy_!"

-

"Did you hear that?" Lily jumped in her seat startled.

The other girls looked surprised at the door. Sam Suddenly started to laugh, and all the attention was focused on her. "What is it?" Charlie asked.

"I just remembered that I left Pepper to sleep in Veronica's beg"

The other three girls gasped in horror. "Are you insane?" Lily leaped from her seat and out in the corridor "Veronica will make a barbecue out of her!"

"Who's Pepper?" breathed Jane, running after them.

"Our cat!" Sam yelled behind her shoulder and stopped next to Lily at the edge of the large crowd that gathered. "I can't see anything" Lily said, standing on her tiptoes.

"c'mon" Sam pushed her way through the crowd and Lily followed her when they stopped suddenly in their tracks.

"Oh god" Lily smiled at the scene in front of her.

"This has got to be the _coolest_ thing I ever saw" Sam snickered next to her.

Charlie, Alama and Jane stopped behind them. "Shouldn't you try to help your cat?" Jane asked anxiously.

"And to stop Pepper from kicking Potter's and Black's asses? I mean c'mon" Sam smiled at her "when we'll get another chance to witness such humiliation?"

"Who are they?" Jane whispered to Alama.

"The most popular guys in seventh year" Alama answered through muffled giggles "they're playing with Charlie in Quidditch. Gryffindors"

Jane stared at them in an obvious interest "wow"

"The first thought that each girl thinks when she sees one of them" Lily rolled her eyes "frankly I don't see what the whole buzz around them is"

"They've got only luck and looks" Sam agreed "other than that…"

James stood panting, his arms and hands full of scratches and teeth marks. His eyes narrowed as he watched the black cat sitting down and starting to clean his paw in an indifferent manner.

That cat was _not_ normal.

Pepper, as if sensing what James' thought, moved his tale from side to side and give a slow hiss, his eyes glinting mockingly at him.

This time the cat had no place to escape unless he'll jump out the window. James raised his wand, ready to stun him.

"Oh no you don't" Lily whispered and stepped forward.

James caught a movement in the corner of his eye and before he could say a single word the cat jumped high at someone.

"Watch it-" but his warning faded when he saw the cat cuddling in the person's arms. He looked up and blinked as he was met with sharp green eyes which looked at him with anger.

"You watch it! Scaring the poor creature out of his skin… What're you? some kind of a cat bully?" she then looked back down at the animal "you all right Pepper?" she asked gently. The cat purred in response, visibly enjoying the girl's stroking.

"Scaring him out of his skin?" James repeated in shock, than anger flashed through his eyes "that blasted creature almost killed us!"

"Bullshit" the girl answered just as angrily "she won't hurt a fly!"

"Of course not" another girl called out "she prefers to hurt rats than flies"

The green-eye girl smiled suddenly and looked behind her shoulder "I'm in discussion here, Sam. Don't interrupt"

"Sorry girl" Sam giggled softly.

James put back his wand and stepped closer to the girl "so the cat is yours?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes" the girl answered coolly "technically quarter of her belongs to me, but yes"

"You better keep her close to you, because if I'll catch a single sight of her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" she interrupted him, a challenging glint suddenly awoken in her eyes. She took one step closer until the tips of their noses brushed each other and lowered her voice "let me get this through _your_ head" she said calmly, her eyes looking intensely in his "if I'll ever catch you trying to lay a single spell on my cat" she said very slowly and clearly "I'll make sure that all your inner limbs will be fed by werewolves personally. You got that?"

Pretty eyes, James thought to himself staring straight into them. Too bad their owner was such a bad tempered. His anger seemed to be replaced with his normal cynic and playful character.

"Really?" James arched one eyebrow mockingly "I want to see you try. That cat is dangerous"

"Dangerous? Give me a break!" she held the cat in front of his face so close that he needed to take a step back "does this little creature looks to you dangerous?"

As to emphasize her words, the cat let a pathetic 'meow' and the girl cuddled him back under her chest. James thought that if the cat was human he couldn't have looked smugger.

James glared at the cat. The cat winked back and gave another evil smile.

"Do us all a favor and get rid of it" Sirius said angrily.

"Stay out of it Black!" Sam snapped at him.

"And who are you?"

"My little sister" Veronica answered, then her eyes narrowed at Lily "and her friends"

Lily gave her a cool smile "nice to see you too Veronica. C'mon Sam" she nudged her friend and walked away without a glance back.

Sam and Veronica glared at each other before she turned around with her chin held high proudly and motioned to Alama and Charlie to follow her. The three, like Lily, didn't bother to look back. Only Jane cast a curious last glance at the Marauders' direction and blushed when she caught their glances.

"That's your little sister?" Sirius asked, his mind concluding that there was nothing little in Sam. Tall, Long hair full of small curls that made him want to run his hand through, slender body, and long gorgeous legs. Now there was a girl he surly wouldn't mind to be locked with in a dark cupboard.

"Yeah" Veronica answered. She didn't like the glint of interest in his eyes and she added hurriedly "she's dating some worm from her year"

She realized suddenly that she made a mistake when she saw his interest growing. There was nothing more Sirius liked to do than to be in danger of discovery when he stole someone else's girlfriend for a few hours of snogging in a deserted corridor.

"Who's the redhead with her?" James continued to look at the direction the green-eye girl disappeared. He couldn't think of a better thing to do to that infuriating girl who dared to argue and threaten him, than to pull one of those ridiculous pigtails of hers and cast a silencing spell on her just to enjoy the sight of her cheeks redden and her eyes flash with anger without her able to utter a single curse.

"Lily Evans" Veronica sneered "she's a big-mouth bitch that hasn't the sense to shut her trap when it's needed. Those two with another two pathetic brainless girls are in some stupid group that is in even lower than the bottom of the social status of their year. Not to mention of the whole school"

James smirked to himself. If what Veronica said was true, then that means no one will bother to protest if he'll prank that Evans girl a few times for the fun of it.

-

"That was your big sister?"

"Yeah. You could just feel the love in the air…" Sam shook her head and continued to stroke Pepper's fur. "She's one hell of a witch. And I mean that in the wrong prospect. She's angry with me only because I ditched her way in the middle of first year and, in her eyes, sank to mingle with the worst social status in this school"

"Us" Alama sighed.

"Actually she means me" Lily gave a crooked smile "Veronica hates me since the first time she laid her eyes on me. I think she has something against red hair" she added thoughtfully.

"Nahh" Sam shook her head, her curls dancing around her face "it's just that you were the first person she met that wasn't intimidated of her. You made her even angrier when you didn't seem to care when she turned almost the whole school against you"

"She did?" Jane asked in alarm.

"Nothing too drastic" Lily waved her hand meaningless "a few pranks, insults and rumors here and there. They stopped soon enough"

"Yeah, after you sent a group of fourth years to the hospital wing with sparks flying out of their nostrils and ears" Charlie chuckled.

"It was a good spell and I was lucky that I had such a knack for Charms in my first year. Of course the book that held it was found surprisingly on my pillow without a single note" she cast a sideway look at Alama who suddenly was very interested in the tips of her fingernails "at first I thought it was another prank from someone, because as far as I knew, I wasn't acquainted with anyone in my dormitory not to mention friends with them"

"The next morning Lily defended me in front of a stuck up witch from our year who laughed at my glasses" Alama smiled slightly and fingered protectively the glasses' frame in her pocket.

"A stuck up witch? Who?" Jane asked in interest.

"Me" Sam smiled sheepishly "I was the mirror image of Veronica back at that time, quite horrible to tell you the truth. I was miserable and bitchy. The moment Lily defended Alama I found my true equal to my temper"

"Yeah" Lily snorted "and we equally landed in the hospital wing with bleeding noses after our encounter"

"It was the first time I fought with my bare hands" Sam smiled remembering the quarrel "it was very exhilarating. I soon got bored with the stupid rules of keeping my spot in the school social ladder and started to hang out with Lily and Alama"

"We remained three in the group until second year" Alama smiled at Charlie "until our forth member crashed on us"

"Literally" Sam and Lily said in unison.

"I was practicing in flying so I could join the Gryffindor's quidditch team" Charlie explained "I accidentally slipped from my broom and landed on top of three girls. one of them wailed that I ruined her new skirt, the second threatened to hit me with the broom itself and the third requested that in the next time it would be better that I announce before I decide to land on them, so she could protect her glasses from the heel of my shoe" she burst in laughter "so anyway, I was a little frightened that I accidentally landed in the middle of three nutcases. So I apologized nonstop, grabbed my broom and ran away as fast as I could. A week later I found those three nutcases sitting in the Quidditch pitch, cheering me. Nearly fell off my broom again in shock"

"We were planning to see if she needed someone to give her a boost of courage" Lily rolled her eyes "by the way she landed on us, we thought it must be best to comfort her in case of any humiliation in the tryouts"

"Then we saw the boys of the team…" Sam smiled to herself.

"You mean _you_ saw the boys of the team" Alama chuckled.

"In those sexy uniforms…" Sam continued without hearing her.

Charlie made a gagging sound "Sam stop! I'm practicing with them you know!"

"Lucky you" Sam sighed "if I knew I was going to be surrounded with those kind of guys I would have tried my luck at tryouts as well"

"We can only thank god that you're scared of heights" Lily shook her head "or else it would've been quite humiliating for our house to see you drooling in every match and Quidditch practice at the sight of every guy"

"If you saw their body under those uniforms Lils…" Sam gave her a pointed look "_trust me_, it would spin all your artistic senses"

"Change of subject, _please_" Charlie begged to the rest of her sane friends.

"Let's see" Alama sighed "what did we miss? Oh yeah. Third year"

"Pepper" smiled Sam.

"Found her in Hagrid's pumpkin's field when she was no bigger that a fist, all bones and sharp little nails. We adopted her as the fifth member of the Pumpkins and since then she spends every summer in one of our houses" Lily glanced at Alama "anything else?"

"No, that covers it all I think"

"And in time to change too" Sam announced happily, pointing at the window.

-

"We lost her" commented Sam to the others.

"Pass the potatoes Lily. Thanks" Alama took a handful of the bowl and turned to Sam "who?"

"Jane" she pointed to the middle of the table where Jane was laughing and chatting with other girls. The feast was as good as always. Laughter and the sound of the clinking of dishes one with the other was heard around them. Alama, Charlie, Lily and Sam sat near the end of the table, their plates piled with warm food.

"We might've scared her" Charlie shrugged taking a second helping of chicken.

"You know how new kids act. They prefer to be on the safe side, so they could pass the year as calmly as possible" Lily commented

"Yeah well" Sam glanced uncertainly at Jane's direction "I hope she won't get a heart attack or something. If we scared her, I don't want to think what she'll do from tomorrow, because we all know that Hogwarts is the last place to be calm. You need special instincts just to survive a day in here"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Lily sipped from her glass "if she'll need help she'll know where to look for us"

"Err… guys? Someone is watching us". They all looked at Charlie who pointed at the far end of the table.

"Potter and Black" Lily recognized them immediately. She frowned at her friends "what do they want?"

"No idea" Alama continued to observe them "but I heard from two seventh year girls that Potter was chosen to be a Head Boy"

Charlie let a low whistle "you're kidding"

"I think its better that you lay a low profile for some time" Alama said to Lily.

"Me?" Lily looked at her surprised "why? What did I do?"

"From the way he looks at you, I think his still angry from what happened in the train" Sam said thoughtfully "and now that he's Head Boy… maybe you should be careful around him Lils. No telling what he plans to do to you"

"I'm not afraid of him" Lily announced "if the guy has a problem with me so be it. I've never backed down from a challenge. The only thing that annoys that four-eye prat is that I dared to stood to him and argue" she glanced at the end of the table and locked eyes with a messy black hair guy with hazel eyes which flashed mockingly at her through round frame glasses.

Lily shot him a cold smile that showed all her dislike to him before moving to glance at the handsome guy next to him. Her eyes widened slightly and then narrowed in interest.

"Well, what do you know" she said softly and glanced at Sam "it seems that Black found you interesting my dear friend Samantha. By the way he looks at you; it seems he prefers to eat you up instead of the food in front of him"

Sam cast a look at Sirius and then shrugged not impressed "most of the male population think that about me"

"Yes, but you can be sure that if Black is interested in you, then it's only means trouble" Alama warned her.

"Yeah, and not only with my sister" Sam smiled thinly "I heard all the stories and rumors about him. Trust me, the least thing that I'll do is to give any attention to that oaf"

"You speak like a true Pumpkin" Lily said in a proud voice that sounded similar to Sam's mother and sent Sam, half chocking, in a fit of endless giggles.

"Alright, alright" Sam straightened, a large smile still glued to her face and raised her glass "I want to raise a toast to…"

"Us, who else?" smiled Charlie.

"Yes and…"

"To the beginning of our sixth year?" Suggested Alama "that for the first time in six years you'll stop copying my homework?" when she saw the horrified faces of her friends, she shrugged helplessly and smiled sheepishly "just kidding"

"Well…"

"How about for new adventures?"

"Quidditch games?"

"Night-sneaking to the kitchens?"

"Less homework?"

"I'll drink to _that_" Lily drank the rest of the contest in one gulp and then filled it again "ok, so where were we?"

"New fashions!"

Charlie put back down her glass "I think I'll pass"

"Let's just stick to us and the whole mess that'll follow us, agreed?"

"Sure"

"No problem"

Sam cleared her voice and raised her glass in the air "so a toast to _us_!" four clinks were heard similarly before the girls sipped the pumpkin juice in a big swallow.

Alama shuddered and shook her head "I forgot how much I hated pumpkin juice. I thought that last year I told you that I'll prefer that you'll give me poison instead"

"We wanted, but we couldn't find anything strong enough to replace it. Besides it's tradition! At least one time a year you'll suffer from being a Pumpkin"

"I just don't see the point. Being a Pumpkin doesn't mean that you _have_ to drink pumpkin juice. I much prefer apple juice or orange juice…"

"You want us to become the Apples or the Oranges?" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"Are you two starting to fight about our name _again_?" Charlie asked in despair.

"Some things never change" Lily shook her head with a little laugh. Her gaze drifted back to James and she saw him still gazing at her. He looked at her friends and arched one eyebrow at her, as if questioning why two of her friends are in the middle of a heated argument and the third is snatching knives and forks from their hands.

Lily smiled and shrugged. The warm atmosphere seems to melt any kind of coldness inside of her towards the boy she felt will become her most clever foe. He raised his glass at her in a sincere way, even though Lily could still see the slight glint of mockery in his eyes. She raised her glass as well in his direction and muttered "cheers" before swallowing the rest. This year will turn up to be the most exciting and challenging year she ever had. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it! Just to clarify two points in this story:

- Lily and her friends are in sixth year and the Marauders are in their seventh year.

- Lily is not a Prefect like in the HP books, and so are the rest of the Pumpkins.

My dear Readers, this is an AU story, so please don't review to me and complain that I don't follow the HP books…

but please _do_ REVIEW if you have any suggestions you want to send me or your general thinking/feeling about the story so far.

With all my love,

Ruby89


	3. A Marauder tutoring a Pumpkin?

**Summery: Lily and her friends are the outcasts that no one knows about. The moment James sets his eye on Lily; the whole world seems to turn upside down. Chaos, troubles, pranks and bets follow around… but in the end of it, true love and friendship conquer them all…AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. At all. I mean it.

* * *

**

The Pumpkins

By: Ruby89

Chapter three

A black line was added to the next one. Lily glanced above her sketch and than back to the paper. She smudged the black line slightly with her finger, creating a shadow underneath the object she was drawing. She glanced up again and than back down. Not bad, she thought to herself. She'll have to add the final touches later when she'll have more time, but the drawing looked satisfying enough in her eyes.

She replaced the black chalk with a normal quill and wrote down at the corner of the drawing: _The common room: first morning _

She had five more sketches of the Gryffindor common room. Each drawing belonged to each first morning of her school year. Since she was only four years old, she got used to draw everything she saw and remembered. Drawing the common room of her house became a tradition which she stuck with from her first year.

She put her finished sketch in her special binder which she carried everywhere with her, and stretched her arms upwards. She rolled her head from side to side and rubbed her tired neck.

It was past six in the morning and the common room was deserted except her. Lily was always an early riser, disliking the thought of losing any minute of light she can use to draw, but sometimes she envied her friends who could sleep until practically noon under the covers.

She sighed and checked her watch. In another twenty minutes her friends will start to get up. She closed her eyes and leaned backwards. She wondered what Sam's reaction will be if she gave her an early wake-up call.

Probably complain for interrupting her beauty sleep, Lily smiled to herself. She didn't even consider trying and waking up Charlie. Each Pumpkin knew that it's better not to try and do something to her in the morning, unless she had some kind of a death wish.

In their fourth year she, Sam and Alama tried to wake their friend up. Complete failure that was. Charlie didn't even bother to open her eyes. All she did was to point her wand in their supposed direction and a moment later, the bathroom door flew off its place and slammed at the opposite wall. They got the hint after that display.

"Early up, Evans?"

Please god why me? Lily opened her eyes and looked at the direction the voice came from. At the bottom of the boy's staircase sat the tall figure of James Potter. Lily always believed in making your own luck in life, but even she had the nagging feeling that if you saw the person you liked the least first thing in the morning, it could only be a sign of a coming bad day.

"People usually say good morning, you know" she commented dryly and closed back her eyes.

James smirked slightly and got up. The truth was that he watched her for more than a few minutes. He got up surprisingly early, and decided to take a short visit to the kitchens. When he got down, the first thing he saw was her. She was sitting near the fireplace, cuddled in the armchair with some kind of large notebook placed on her thigh.

His first thought was to scare her. He was certain that she didn't notice his presence at all. But something in the way of her concentration made him hesitate. So he sat down and observed her actions. He lost the track of time until she stopped whatever she was doing- drawing, he guessed- and stretched her arms.

His gaze fell unintentionally to her chest, where he caught a glimpse of her curved breasts against the fabric of the uniform, before she sighed and leaned backwards.

He stopped right behind her and leaned down until his mouth brushed against her ear "you know, it's very rude to ignore people" he whispered in a low voice.

His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin behind her ear, but Lily didn't show a single sign that it bothered her. "Trust me" she said in a bored tone "if I wanted to be rude, I wouldn't bother to speak to you" she opened her eyes and glanced at him. His face was _way_ too close to her liking "don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"No" he smirked "why? Do I make you nervous?" now that he was much closer to her, he saw that today her hair was tied in four braids. Girls and their weird haircuts. He tugged one of the braids and twirled the end of it around his finger.

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly and she pulled her braid from his grasp. Why boys always liked playing with girls' hair? She crossed her arms under her chest and observed him suspiciously "what do you want?"

"Nothing really, don't you believe me?" he gave his infamous lopsided grin which made every girl at school to swoon. Lily barely even blinked. "No" she answered.

Well, almost every girl at school...

James looked at her in slight confusion. It was the First time that his charms failed to work on a girl. His gaze fell on the binder. "And what's this?" he barely took a peek when Lily's hand closed it shut with force "none of your business!"

It was the first time that James saw a spark of anger in her eyes. He smiled, enjoying his small victory "now, now Evans" he waggled his finger at her "you better keep that temper of yours when you speak to me. I am after all the Head Boy"

"You mean the Head jerk" she muttered darkly.

He smiled and quickly picked up the binder. "Hey!" she tried to snatch it back but he jumped away from her reach "so what's the big deal? You draw naked people in here or something?" he was about to open the binder when he was knocked suddenly to the floor.

He looked up in complete shock at Lily who was straddling him, her narrow green eyes flashing dangerously. She pointed the tip of her wand to his chest and said through gritted teeth "don't you _dare_ touch my stuff". She snatched her binder back and quickly got up. When she turned around, she saw that most of her house was staring at them with open mouths in deadly silence. some of them were still in their pajamas.

"I hope you enjoyed the show" James jumped up and bowed to the rest of the Gryffindors with a fake smile on his face "now I suggest you all go up and change. Breakfast soon" when people started to clear off, James grabbed Lily's arm not in the most gentle way and hissed in her ear "this is not over yet, Evans"

Lily glared at him, holding her binder much closer to her body. When she looked away, she saw her friends staring at her in surprise. Charlie was the first to break the silence "so… we all ready to go to breakfast?" she asked with a slightly forced smile, her eyes still watching Lily closely.

"Let's go" Lily exhaled deeply.

Lily caught Sam casting curious glances at her and stopped in the middle of the corridor "what?" she snapped. She sighed when she saw her friend flinch under her tone and said more quietly "sorry, Sam. It's just that the encounter with Potter left me with a bad mood"

"Don't worry" Sam smiled and rubbed Lily's shoulder sympathetically and then she added jokingly "by the way your encounter with Potter ended, I think you were the lucky part in this whole business"

Lily smiled slightly and felt herself relax until she caught the wicked smile on Sam's face "so Lily, do you-"

"No, I have nothing important I need to tell you" Lily rolled her eyes. She knew that it won't take Sam long before she start to dig for details.

"But-"

"I know how it looked and trust me, this was one of those times when what you see is not what you think really happened"

"So that means-"

Lily sighed and turned to face her friends "_yes_, I attacked him, _yes_, he annoyed me and _no_, we're not having a secret sexual relationship between us which I forgot to mention. He's a Marauder for Merlin's sake! Who do you think I am?"

"No need to get all riled up" Alama said "we only wanted to know why when we got down, you were _sitting on top of Potter_"

"Frankly, you didn't look like you were suffering from that position" Sam remarked. She quickly looked away when Lily glared at her.

"Don't kill me or anything" Charlie smiled at her "but for a second there I suspected that _that_ was the reason why you always get up so early"

Lily shuddered at the thought "don't even _think_ in that direction. Better yet- don't ever describe such a situation between that… _guy_ and me. I'll start to have nightmares or something because of that"

The girls giggled and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor's table. Lily looked at the small piece of paper which was her schedule and felt her mood sink even lower "I _knew_ that this is going to be a bad day. It's all Potter's entire fault!"

"What happened?" Charlie asked between bites.

"Double Transfiguration! Can you believe my luck? And on the first day of school" Lily groaned.

"I heard McGonagall will be stricter than ever, because it's our sixth year and all. And that means more homework, more exams, more class practices…"

Lily gulped uneasily "Ali, you're not making me feel any better"

Alama smiled sheepishly at her "sorry. But don't worry; I'm sure that this year you'll be able to get the tasks right. Who knows? Maybe this time you won't blow up the objects you suppose to transfigure"

Lily pushed the half full plate away from her "I think I just lost my appetite" she said weakly.

The rest three Pumpkins exchanged anxious looks and started to talk about random things just to take Lily's mind off of the coming class for a few minutes. When the mail arrived, it gave the perfect distraction.

A magnificent brown-white owl landed gracefully in front of Sam and placed gently the large parcel with its beak on the table. "Thanks Galleon" Sam patted his back, before the owl stretched his wings to the sides and took off.

"Oh good! Mom sent me those magazines that I asked for" Sam flipped a few pages in curiosity before putting them in her beg.

"What're they for?" Alama asked.

"They suppose to help me with some very useful tips, on how to become a good clothes designer"

"Sounds cool"

"Yeah I know" Sam sighed happily "having the manager of _'Witch Weekly' _as your mother, does have its benefits"

Charlie glanced at her watch "fifteen minutes, guys…"

"Mind if I sit here?"

Sam glanced up to see Sirius Black standing close to her with his famous breathtaking grin on his face. She exhaled slowly. Now she knew how Lily felt when she saw Potter first thing in the morning.

"Sure" she smiled back. When he sat next to her, her smile widened and she stood up immediately "we were leaving anyway". She grabbed her bag and joined her friends.

"Smooth move, girl" Lily gave her a half smile and glanced at the marauder behind her shoulder.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sam mimicked Sirius in a low voice, making her friends laugh "the _nerve_ of him!"

"He only asked to sit" Charlie commented.

Sam snorted lady-like "unfortunately the git didn't ask permission to brush his hand against my thigh"

"He did _what_?" Lily looked shocked at her.

"Are you sure?" Alama looked surprised as well.

Sam rolled her eyes "Alama, you know that part of the girl's uniform is to wear _miniskirts_. Trust me; there is _no way_ I can mistake the feeling of his hand on my bare leg. Even though he'll probably say that it was only an _accident_"

"You should have spilled the pumpkin juice on his head" Charlie suggested.

Sam smirked slightly "or sit on him like Lily did to Potter?"

Lily shook her head but still smiled "at least you know what made me jump on him"

"Uncontrollable urge to posses his body?" Sam asked innocently.

"_Sam!_" Lily's shocked expression fell quickly and she laughed with her friends. "I'm going to imagine that you didn't say that" she chuckled.

"I'm only kidding" Sam linked her arm with Lily's. "You know I agree with you about having a relationship with one of those guys. Like you said- he's a Marauder and I, thank goodness, am still a sane person"

"Well, you don't have to worry about him" Charlie said "whether he was insulted or not, Veronica is now making sure to help him get over the blow you made to his ego"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her and her entourage fawning around Sirius less than a second after you left your seat"

"Told you" Sam shrugged "only insane girls believe that they've got a chance with that guy"

-

Lily glanced at her watch impatiently. Ten more minutes until the end of the class. It was the end of her fifth class and she needed to be excused five minutes before the bell. Unfortunately her History teacher, Professor Binns, was or rather doing a great job to ignore Lily's hand that was in the air for the past few minutes or he needed a new glasses.

"What are the possibilities that if he died in the middle of his class, he'll actually notice?" she whispered to Alama.

"Very low" Alama giggled silently "where do you need to go?"

"McGonagall" Lily answered "she asked me to come to talk to her before lunch-break" she cleared her throat loudly, trying to gain the professor's attention "excuse me? Professor?" after two more minutes, professor Binns finally blinked in her direction, surprised that one of his students could actually talk. "I've got permission from professor McGonagall to leave the class a little early, may I go?"

"Yes, yes… Ms. Evor" he glanced back at his notes and continued his lecture. Lily and Alama exchanged weird looks before Lily shrugged and left the classroom.

She knocked three times on McGonagall's classroom and entered quietly. Her professor sat behind her desk and glanced up at her when she walked in. she nodded once at Lily and motioned her to stay quiet in her place.

Lily looked around the classroom and noticed the seventh year students sitting quietly in their seats and writing down, what she supposed was, a test. Gryffindors with Ravenclaws, she noticed. She leaned on the wall behind her and observed the students with slight unease. Next year she'll probably do the same test. The thought made her stomach tighten uncomfortably.

James leaned on the chair's back legs, his arms behind his head. His finished test lay on the table in front of him. As always, he was the first to finish it. He glanced at his watch with a bored expression and looked around him impatiently.

Sirius and Remus sat in different places in the classroom, under McGonagall's instructions, and he wasn't able to send a single note to his mates without her notice. The opening of the door drew his attention. When he noticed who it was he nearly fell backwards.

What the hell is she doing here?

He narrowed his eyes at the redhead girl. It was impossible not to recognize Evans with her four braids swaying from her head. She leaned on the wall with her hands grabbing the strip of her bag and looked around the class.

He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but she seemed to pale when she looked at the test which his classmates were writing. she looked suddenly up and locked eyes with him. Her eyes narrowed immediately and she looked away pointedly.

She looked angry with him, he thought in irritation, when it was _he_ who was supposed to be angry between them. She wasn't the one who was humiliated in front of their whole house while lying on her back like a hopeless turtle.

When the bell rang, he got up and strutted towards Lily. "What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows in question "what's it to you? I don't see any reason to explain you anything"

"Listen-"

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall's sharp voice interrupted him "would you be so kind to close the door? I need to speak to both you and Ms. Evans"

James closed the door as she asked and stood next to Lily in front of his professor with crossed arms "what for?" he asked and than added quickly "professor"

"You'll see soon enough" McGonagall answered curtly and then turned to Lily "let's get straight to the bottom of this meeting. After your performance this morning Ms. Evans…"

Lily reddened uncomfortably when she remembered her complete failure in her first double class this morning. She only hoped that Patricia's chair stopped barking and jumping on people, knocking them out.

James smirked when he saw Lily's blush "having troubles with Transfiguration, Evans?"

Lily glared at him in response. It was one thing to suck in the subject, but quite another thing when she was humiliated in front of _him_.

"Interesting that you ask Mr. Potter, because under the circumstances I decided to appoint Ms. Evans a tutor, and according to my check, you are the best student in that subject"

It didn't take James and Lily a long time to understand what she was implying. "_what?!_" they both cried.

"You've _got_ to be kidding"

"Unfortunately Ms. Evans, your grade in Transfiguration is no joke"

Lily sighed and muttered bitterly under her breath "this day just gets better and better"

"And if I refuse?" James asked. He had no intention to spend his afternoons tutoring a stubborn annoying little sixth year girl.

"Then I'll suggest you reconsider your position as Head Boy" McGonagall said strictly. "It would be a shame for you and the whole school if you'll resign"

"Yeah" Lily muttered sarcastically "_that'll_ be a loss"

Now it was James' turn to glare back at her. "And quidditch?" he tried again "I planned tryouts for another two weeks, and then there are the regular quidditch practices. I won't have enough time to do it all"

"I don't see any problem. You'll start your tutoring after the tryouts and then arrange with Ms. Evans to meet once a week. You'll spent only one hour for your tutoring lesson. Anything else?"

When James couldn't find any other excuses he shook his head "no".

"Ms. Evans? Does this arrangement suits you?"

"You'll have to forgive me while I'm trying to conceal my excitement" Lily muttered dryly.

"What was that Ms. Evans?"

"Nothing" Lily sighed "I agree. Not that I have much choice" she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Good" McGonagall looked from one to another with a pleased expression "you may leave to discuss the details between you two. There is still enough time for the two of you to have lunch"

Lily and James walked side by side until they were both far away from the Transfiguration's classroom, before Lily faced him "don't think for one second that I'll let you tutor me"

"Trust me, you're not the only one around here who doesn't like this idea" he snapped at her. They glared at each other for a few moments before Lily shook her head "this won't get us anywhere. Just… let's just deal with this whole tutoring thing after the tryouts. Agreed?"

"Why Evans" he smirked and leaned his hand on the wall, next to her head "It sounds to me like you're going to try your luck at quidditch"

"Of course not! I suck at it and I much prefer to keep my two feet on the ground"

"But you're still going to be at the tryouts?"

"Of course" Lily answered without thinking.

"I didn't know that you were so _eager_ to see me on a broomstick" he smiled smugly down at her.

"How did you guess?" Lily asked sarcastically.

He leaned closer and like this morning he whispered softly in her ear "don't worry sweetheart, once this long two weeks are over we'll have a lot of quality time to spend together. I might even add a few more tutoring lessons just for you" his tone lowered till it sounded almost sensual "I think you'll especially enjoy our _late _tutoring"

"Can't wait" Lily answered in the same low voice with a fake sweet smile of her own. She ducked under his arm and walked away, while James' gaze is following her.

-

"Do you think I did something really horrible in my previous life? Like murdered someone?"

Charlie glanced up when Lily sat next to her and started to pile food in her plate "what?"

"I was just wondering if I did something really horrible in my life which deserved a punishment"

"Not that I know" Charlie answered "why?"

"Because McGonagall just told me that I'll get a tutor for Transfiguration"

"Really?" Sam looked up in interest "that doesn't sound too bad"

"You think that having Potter as my tutor is not bad?"

The rest three girls froze in their actions. "Potter?" Sam repeated wide-eyed.

"Mmhhmm" Lily nodded "a Marauder tutoring a Pumpkin. Does that sound normal to you? Don't we have a rule against such things?"

"We don't have rules at all" Alama commented. "Except our motto of course: 'if you fall off the hippogriff, climb back. If someone pushes you off the hippogriff, hex him'"

"So if I'll still continue to fail the subject, that means I'm allowed to hex Potter?" Lily asked hopefully.

Sam laughed at that "don't worry, I don't think it'll get to such situation which you'll need to hex him"

"Are you kidding me? Five minutes ago, he hit on me in the middle of the hallway!"

Sam's smile widened mischievously "are you sure-"

"_No_ _Sam, I'm not having a secret relationship with him_!"

Sam shrugged with an innocent smile "just making sure"

-

"You're going to _tutor_ a sixth year?"

James nodded. He swallowed his food and answered "under the strict order of McGonagall"

"And what about quidditch?" Sirius demanded to know.

"It's only one hour once a week, Padfoot" Remus interrupted "you make it sound like James is going to his own funeral"

"I won't be surprised if he does" Sirius snorted in response "tutoring…" he shook his head at the thought "who?"

"The Evans girl"

"Well, you should have said it earlier!" Sirius' mood improved immediately "if you're going to spent time with the redhead, you might help me to nail her friend" he jerked his chin in Samantha's direction. "I like when girls play hard-to-get, but I'm gonna need more information about her to woo her. For some unknown reason my usual methods doesn't work"

"Can't you ask Veronica?"

Sirius shook his head "I tried. She either changed the subject, or started to tell me some really nasty stories about her. From what she said, I got the strong feeling that those two are not getting along so good"

"I don't think I'll be able to help you with that" James commented "it's going to be hard enough to suffer Evans for a whole hour. I doubt she'll give me any information on her friend willingly"

"If you hate it so much, so why did you accepted?" asked Remus.

James smirked in response "I changed my mind when I realized that Evans hates the idea more that I am. It was clearly she was suffering from the mere idea of it, and who I am to please her and refuse the task of tutoring her?"

Remus shook his head "I hope you know what you're doing"

"Don't be a drag Moony" Sirius clapped a hand on James' shoulder "won't it be hilarious if she falls in you?"

James gave a lopsided grin "I think she already has. You know how girls are- she's probably in denial. After all, there isn't a single girl in this school who can resist me" he and Sirius burst in laughter and Remus only shook his head hopelessly.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? Just for general knowledge, James _will_ try and seduce Lily a little. Just for the fun of it, of course. 

So review and tell me what you thought, ok?

Thanks a lot to every reader!

Ruby89


End file.
